monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Micaela/Paradox
Micaela was once the 1st Seraphim but became a fallen angel to live in Enrika. There, her power slowly dwindled over time. Biography Luka first hears about Micaela from a note Marcellus left him. He requests him to go to Enrika and find Micaela, and she will be able to answer all of his questions. However, when Luka arrives in Enrika, she is nowhere to be found. He goes to Micaela's home in the hopes of finding her there but instead finds an elf in her place. Luka asks her if she has seen Micaela, but this deeply upsets her. The reason is, if anyone called Luka ever visited Enrika and came looking for Micaela, it would mean she was likely dead. Micaela had left over half a month ago, explained to the elf that she needed to stop some people and that if a boy Luka ever came looking for her, it would mean she was dead. That was over two weeks ago, and now Luka has turned up. If Luka ever did come looking for her, she had asked the elf to help him in any way possible, as they are family. Not that Luka knew that they were related. Since Micaela is no longer in Enrika and the party explored both of the Ilias Continent Tartarus's, their next objective is to head to Sentora. Before they can leave, the elf warns them of the power struggle going on in Sentora. Luka presumes she means the four countries in Sentora being at war, but he is incorrect. It is a monster power struggle between Alice VIII, Alice XV, and Alice XVII. Micaela is found in Sentora, at the peak of Mt. Saint Amos. At first, the party feels a strange power coming from the summit of the mountain, and this was when they were still at the bottom of the mountain. Ilias notes it seems like the energy of a high-ranking angel. Once they collect the Mithril ore they had been assigned to collect, Ilias feels that power is even stronger now, and there is a noticeable change in climate. Ilias wants to climb to the peak in the hopes of communicating with Heaven. At the peak, the world has gone dark, and a storm begins to brew. Promestein is shocked by this, as only a Seraph-class angel could change the climate on this scale, and they rarely descend to earth. At the peak, they find Micaela, barely alive. Luka has a flashback to his fundamental reality self, and he immediately recognises her as his aunt. Micaela is glad to see Luka, despite her being on the verge of death. Ilias is astonished that anyone could put Micaela in her current state. Micaela warns them that the being who placed her in this state is still here, and the party promptly feels an even greater power coming from above them. They look to the sky and see a deformed angel. She introduces herself as Gnosis, a member of the second generation of Seraphim. Her duty is to deliver divine retribution to sinners. Luka asks if Gnosis did this to Micaela, she admits that she put her in this state, but that Micaela must also bear half of the blame for it. Micaela living out her days on earth caused her power to dwindle and therefore put her in a state where Gnosis could fight her. If Gnosis had fought Micaela while she was still at her full power, Gnosis would have had no chance. She almost feels sorry for Micaela. Ilias will mention that despite Micaela losing a great deal of her power, no other angel should be able to rival her. Ilias is also unaware of any angel by the name of Gnosis, and she asks Gnosis if she came from a parallel world. Gnosis responds that she cannot assist her presently, but in the future, she will be able to answer all of her questions. Implying there will be the option to pick a faction in the future. After this, she leaves the world. Ilias knows Gnosis must come from a parallel world, as she is unfamiliar with her, but as for how she can travel between parallel worlds, she doesn't know. Micaela is glad to see that she left. As Luka is now, he wouldn't have stood a chance against Gnosis. Sonya and the party members attempt to heal her, but none of their magic works. Most of her life force was drained, and no amount of healing will bring that back. Micaela is sad that she wasn't able to help him, but she does give him the power of a true hero by baptising him, unlocking the Hero job. Normally, only Ilias can baptise someone, but Micaela could also do it through sacrificing her remaining life force. After this, she dies, and her body turns into pure, holy energy, and vanishes. The death of Micaela upsets Luka, but Ilias most of all. In addition to Micaela's power, Luka had also inherited her belief, hope, and will to protect the world. As well, as her power, Luka had also gained feelings. Ilias mentions that Luka grows in strength as he embraces human emotions. Resurrection On the Ilias route, Micaela will be resurrected, but due to a lack of power, she returns as Micaela-chan Gallery 80 micaela st21.png|Micaela's True Form mic.png Cap 2017-03-24 09-45-54-756.jpg|Micaela's and Lucifina's introduction in 2nd Paradox PV Cap 2017-03-24 09-52-56-701.jpg|The Seven Archangels in 2nd Paradox PV Category:Angels Category:Artist: frfr Category:Fallen Angels Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Companions Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Micaela